On wings of Eagles
by redheadturkey
Summary: Starscream finally pushes Megatron for the last time, and gets banished. Hen ends up losing his flight capabilities for a time, and learns more about himself and how to cope in this life than he thought he ever would.
1. Default Chapter

1 On wings of Eagles

A Transformers fanfic

By Diane Kelley

disclaimers and notes: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters thereof, the only thing in here that is mine is Fastblade, my little Autobot femme. Also a note that this is somewhat AU, in that it changes the events of the movie somewhat. ..making it fit more with the Future Imperfect universe. In fact, I need to thank Ben Hutchins and give him props for inspiring this.

Two vehicles ripped up the grassy knoll to Kilker's Pond, one a Ferrarri that was red with orange flames trimming the sides and hood, the other a black 1997 firebird Trans Am Ram Air with silver trim along the door panels. A strange grinding sound rang into the still air as both vehicles transformed, one into a red and orange quite masculine looking robot, the other a sleek black and silver femme. The black one turned to her companion. "That was fun, Hot Rod, I do enjoy racing you quite a lot."

Hot Rod gave his typical male grin, the one that had earned him the "turbo revvin' punk" title from the old timer among the Autobots, Kup. "Anytime, Fastblade. Well, any time you can get away with racing before your creator corrals you, that is."

Fastblade moaned. "Please don't remind me about how I'm the 'Leader's daughter and should conduct myself as such'. I don't want to hear it. Being the creation of Optimus Prime isn't all it's cracked up to be." She then suddenly turned her head, looking up as if she'd heard a loud noise. "What in the name of Primus. ..." she pointed up to the sky, grabbing Hot Rod's arm to get his attention. "Isn't that Starscream?"

Hot Rod turned, looking up. Sure enough it was the Decepticon Air Commander. "It is. . and it looks like he's in trouble. Good Riddance, I say."

Starscream in the meanwhile was flying as fast and skillfully as he ever had, as if his very function depended on it. Which it did. Megatron, the Decepticon leader, after his last coup attempt, had banished him, sending Dirge and Ramjet after him to make SURE he stayed gone. Wouldn't have much minded if the other two Seekers shot him down, Starscream was sure. Not only that, he had pretty throughly beaten him up BEFORE throwing him out, which meant he was running on pure fear. A near-imperceptible shiver ran down the frame of his F-15 alt mode at the memories of those last few moments in his home.

flashback.

"Megatron, no PLEASE!" That high-pitched, distinctive voice range through the war room as the large, white armored ex-gladiator bore down on him. He could tell by the way those red optics sparked in fury that he was REALLY in for it this time. To be sure, Megatron had beaten him before, as a matter of fact he seemed to be the leader's FAVORED punching bag, but the look in Megatron's eyes spoke of far worse than a mere beating. When his leader picked him up from his sniveling position on the floor his fear was confirmed. Megatron had terrified him pretty much since he'd joined up, He felt his frame rattle as he was thrown into the wall, then metal fists pummeling his torso, each blow stealing the breath from his air intakes. The sound of breaking glass could be heard as his cockpit shattered into a tinkling shower of yellow shards. Then Megatron stood over his battered form, unmindful of the energon and lubricant that leaked over his feet. "Go from my sight now. . and if you wish to still function never return."

end flashback.

Fastblade looks up again as she hears Hot Rod yell back. "Come on, we have to tell the others we may be under attack!"

"Just a few minutes, Hot Rod, I'm going to go check this out myself." With that she transformed back to vehicle mode, taking off at top speed back down the hill toward the area that if Starscream were to crash she was fairly certain he would land.


	2. chapter 2

1Fastblade reached the place where he'd crashed. .. Her rifle drawn defensively, but then she discovered there was no need. She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. Her blue optics widened in shock. "Primus. . .what did he DO to you?" She crept into the crater, trying to first drag him out by the arms, which resulted in pained groans, but he was too heavy. "Looks like I'm going to have to radio the others for help. Prime will listen, of that I'm sure. . .but the others will take a bit of convincing." She sent the distress signal which would be received back at the autobot base.  
  
Twenty minutes or so later, an ambulance and a red and blue eighteen wheel rig that had a silver trailer with the Autobot crest emblazoned on it slogged their way up the hill.   
  
Ratchet transformed and knelt next to Fastblade, looking down at the half-destroyed Seeker. His own mouth opened wide into an "o" of utter shock, his own optics like saucers as he scanned Starscream's injuries.  
  
"Holy Slag. . .. To think even Megatron would stoop so low as to do this to one of his own amazes me."  
  
Fastblade turns her own optics that appear to be leaking energon-tears to Ratchet. "No one deserves this. . .not even Starscream. . .can you help him?"  
  
Ratchet scans the fallen Decepticon, shaking his head. "I can save him. . .but I don't know if he'd be happy. ..unless we can get the parts together to completely rebuild his armor. . ." He looks up, pinning the dark-armored femme with an intense and serious gaze. "Starscream will never fly again. . .Aelirons, guidance system, even the substructure of the wings themselves are toasted. . .ir reparably."  
  
She gasped, the hand clapping over her mouth again, then her finely chiseled face hardened into a firm expression. She'd show no tears to her family for this one, though inside she felt a bit of kindship. This seeker was lost, away from his home, and if she was reading the actions of Dirge and Ramjet correctly figured he wouldn't be welcome back there. She couldn't bring herself to let him die. She looked over to Optimus pleadingly, who nodded, giving the order for Starscream to be brought back to the base.


	3. chapter 3

1. Fastblade stood pacing outside the repair ward, her expression one of banked fury. "Fragging 'Cons. . .you'd think they'd have some sense of morals, some sort of honor. . .I can't believe they'd do this to one of their own. . .Primus, Slagging BASTARDS!" A loud clang sounded as she slugged the doorframe. She turned to see Optimus standing next to her and tilted her head to look at him, "Did I do wrong in saving his life? I know it's not going to be easy for him to adjust to being a ground-pounder, even temporarily."  
  
Optimus shook his head slowly, his optics, a rich sapphire, glowing with compassion. "No, you didn't, 'Blade. It's in your nature to want to preserve life, as it is in mine. Life in itself is a precious gift, one not to be taken for granted." He patted her shoulder gently. "Now go recharge. ..I know you need it, you'd been up and moving since your last recharge cycle, and that was 20 hours ago."  
  
Fastblade doesn't respond for several moments, then shakes her own head. "No. ..I can't leave. Considering who this is no one else is going to give a slag how he feels when he finds out his disability. I need to stay here." Her lips quirked up slightly. "Besides, someone has to keep him from killing the messanger when Ratchet breaks the news."  
  
Optimus nods, gripping the shoulder he'd just patted in a way that said he understood. "Allright. ..but if you get tired enough that you absolutely must recharge I want you to call me. Is that understood? I will deal with the situation personally if the need arises."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
A sudden yell and a loud crash sounded, followed by a harsh order from Ratchet telling Starscream to get his yellow-streaked backside back onto the bed, NOW, before he STRAPPED him down. Fastblade let forth a slight groan. Oh, Joy. ..Flyboy's awake. Well, might as well get this over with so I can have him murder me before killing himself now. ..No time like the present. With that she stepped through the med ward's double doors, pinning the grounded seeker with an intent stare.  
  
"You heard him. ..back up on that bed. And don't think I won't help him hold you down. .. I will."  
  
Starscream looked back at the newcomer. He was shocked that a FEMME, and an Autobot femme at that, would speak to him the way this one just had, but he wasn't about to let it show. "Oh, and just who died and made you Prime?"  
  
Fastblade quirked a slight grin, her optics dancing in slightly malicious glee. "My creator will. ..eventually. Not that I'd want to be Prime anyway, it's too slagging much work. Now get your tailfins back up into that bed, NOW. You do NOT want me to put you back in it, trust me."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
She demonstrated what would happen if he didn't, showing surprising strength for her size she lifted him up, literally throwing him back down onto the bed and pinning him. "You just had to ask, didn't you?"  
Starscream looked over at Ratchet. "And you're just going to let this Amazon manhandle your patient?"  
  
Ratchet finlly let out the laugh that had been threatening. "Actually, yes. .. " then his face grew serious.  
  
The injured silver and red seeker saw the change of expression and quailed, just a bit. "Come on, it's not like someone died. ..is it? What is with the solemn expression?"   
  
Ratchet knew gentling it wasn't going to do a slagging bit of good, so he just spoke the words in a low, deadpan tone. "You're grounded, Starscream. .. .at the very least for 6 months. And if I can't find the parts for a full overhaul you will be grounded for the remainder of the time you function."  
  
Starscream felt the words hit him, each one even harder than the physical blows Megatron had dealt him. "Come on, this must be some strange Autobot idea of a joke, right?" He looked from the Autobot medic back to the serious sky-blue optics of the femme next to him, but neither showed any signs of being anything other than completely serious. It dawned on him then that they were telling the truth. He simply began shaking his head in disbelief before leaping from the bed, running out of the med-bay, and then outside the base. As soon as he was alone, a loud, keening cry of grief, shock, and anguish rang out.  
  
Both Ratchet and Fastblade heard the cry and shuddered.


	4. chapter 4

1Another young Autobot had also heard it. Silverbolt flew in the direction of the shout, transformed when he got close enough to the ground, and landed. When he saw who it was that had cried out in that anguished manner he hung back for a few moments. Then he slowly approached. .."You ok?" He then kicked himself for asking that question. Why should I care if he's ok. ..this is STARSCREAM, for Primus' sake. However, the terrible ache that scream had indicated wouldn't let him walk away.

"Leave me be, Autobot. ." The voice that came from Starscream was low and toneless, but that same undercurrent of deep pain could be heard in those words.

Silverbolt sits instead. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. .I can sit here until the next attack. ..so you may as well spill it."

"I've been banished. ..from both my home and the skies. ..Don't even attempt to tell me things will be fine. .." the seeker's voice was a low growl. "They will never be 'Fine' ever again. I would have been better off if that wench of Prime's had left me there to die."

Silverbolt simply nodded. Starscream was right. It never would be the same again. "Here's something to think about though. ..there are good people here. . .some of them better than someone like you deserves. Watch how they act with each other. You might learn something." With that he strides into the base.

Starscream returned to his position on the bluff of having his elbows on his knees. ..his chin resting in his hands. It looked as if he was contemplating whether to jump or not. Stupid Autobot. What does he know, anyway? He looked up into the night sky, a look almost of longing crossed his face, though only for a moment.

There was one watcher who had slipped outside shortly after he'd left the med bay, hidden in the shadows of the deepeninng evening. Fastblade made note of the longing on the flexmetal features, but did not walk out to him. .. instead she wandered back inside to think and to leave him to his own thoughts with a whispered "Good night."


	5. chapter 5

YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T THE WAY, the calm, rational part of himself advised.  
OH, SHUT UP. WHAT SEEKER WANTS TO LIVE HIS LIFE OUT OF THE SKY? the angry, bitter part of him spat back. I KNOW I SURE AS PRIMUS DON'T.  
THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING, that logical voice spoke again. THERE ARE DECENT PEOPLE HERE, GOOD PEOPLE WHO HAVE TAKEN YOU IN WHEN YOU HAD NO WHERE ELSE TO GO. a touch of smugness entered that niggling part of himself. BESIDES, WHAT DECEPTICON WANTS TO SHOW THE WEAKNESS THAT SUICIDE WOULD IMPLY?  
WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE RIGHT? After that breif internal conflict he got up and walked slowly back inside where Ratchet awaited him. He and Fastblade had been debating about how long it would take for Starscream to figure out that trying to slag his way through the situation was the only choice he really had. "Come on in. ..I'll get you a few cubes of energon and you can stay with me until Prime gets your room situation straightened out. You could use MORE than a few by the look of you. "  
Starscream let a wry grin quirk up the corner of one side of his mouth. "And who said I was staying here long enough to need a room?"  
Ratchet shook his head, a grin of his own working its way to the surface. "Unless you'd rather go back to Megatron and get fragged?" He almost laughed as he saw the Seeker's optics widen a shade. "Didn't think so. I guess you still have some survival instinct in you yet."  
Starscream strode back in behind Ratchet, who motioned him to take a seat in his living room when they reached the medic's quarters. The white mech screambled around in his storage closet for a few moments before bringing out a cask. When he opened the cask at least forty cubes could be seen inside. "Grab a cube, or three or five. I have plenty more, and all of it is fairly high-grade."  
  
Back at Decepticon HQ the other two seekers were holed up in Skywarp's quarters. The purple and black jet warrior dug into his own personal energon stash, tossing a cube to Thundercracker. "I don't get it, TC, I really don't. " He stopped and took a deep swig off the cube in his hand and then peered over at his blue brother."How was this time any different from any of the times 'Screamer got himself into slag with Megatron? Yet he didn't exile him any of those times."  
Thundercracker shook his head. "I don't either, 'Warp, but with our leader, who knows what set him off? Maybe he'll change his mind like he did last time."  
"Maybe, . You know how 'Screamer is about being able to trust his own. though . and Dirge looked THRILLED to be sent to chase him out of HQ." Skywarp finished off his first cube and grabbed another. "Sometimes I wonder why I stay around. Megattron seems to get more and more unstable with each passing day."  
Thundercracker had to admit Skywarp was right. He himself wondered why he stayed under Megatron. He would never join the Autobots without EXTREME provocation, more than he thought his leader capable of dishing out, but he wouldn't hesitate to go neutral if he had a place to go. "I better get back to my quarters before Rumble and Ravage come around for room check."  
Skywarp nodded as his brother left and strode back over to his own rooms.  
  
Starscream nodded as Ratchet retired for the night a few hours later, they had conversed for a good while, though the medic had done most of the talking. He then decided to take a stroll around the base. As he passed Fastblade's quarters he heard music. He hadn't listened to much fleshling music, and had no real desire to, but when he heard the lyrics, he was transfixed.  
  
#When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone, when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on. Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.#  
  
It was as if the singer had seen right into his soul. The feeling was both comforting and frightening at the same time and he stood there outside the door with the fluid that was analogous to one of his kind to tears begin dripping down the chiseled face. A strangled sob escaped the seeker after those first tears fell, one he couldn't hold back no matter how he tried.  
  
#Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along. When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on) if you feel like letting go, (hold on) when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.#  
  
Fastblade heard the sobs and strode out of her room, she was half in and half out of recharge when she rubbed her optics and saw Starscream standing there weeping almost as if he didn't realize he was. "Come on, let's get you back out to Ratchet. ." She led him gently back by his elbow. 


End file.
